


Coffee and Éclairs

by f0rever15elf



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Food mention, One Shot, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Éclairs for breakfast really gets Marcus going.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Coffee and Éclairs

“What to get, what to get?” Marcus muses, arms crossed as he stands in line at the little coffee and pastry shop at the end of his street. You were currently asleep back in his bed after a particularly eventful night, and he had decided to surprise you with your favorite coffee and some donuts. The problem is, he doesn’t know you favorite type of donut as they weren’t necessarily something either of you indulged in very often. “I guess I can get an assortment. She’ll like that, at least.” He nods, proud of himself for coming to such a logical conclusion.

When he finally makes it to the counter, he quickly orders the two coffees before following the barista to the donut case, picking out a handful of different flavored and filled donuts when he sees some fresh éclairs being put in the window. “And 4 of those, please.” He offers the barista a sweet smile and she blushes with a little giggle, grabbing his request for him. He quickly pays, taking the box and drink carrier with a kind thank you before heading home, whistling to himself.

Back at the house you stretch with a groan, pleasantly sore from the little romp you had with Marcus the night before. You sigh, relaxing back into the plush bed that smelt so much of him. You had been vaguely aware of him telling you he was going for coffee before he pecked your cheek and you dozed back off. Wondering idly when he will be back, you get up and head to his closet, rummaging around for one of his more worn button downs, slipping it on and doing up a few of the buttons before finding and slipping on your panties to head to the kitchen, not even bothering to fix your hair. Marcus liked you messy hair, so there was really no need to bother. Your timing could not have been more perfect as just as you round the corner, Marcus comes through the door and damn near drops the coffee and box of donuts he’s holding at the sight of you in his clothes and NO. PANTS.

“Baby!” you grin, running up to him to help take the coffees from him, jumping up to peck his cheek quickly before heading to the living room sofa. Marcus watches you with his jaw on the floor, shaking away the stun to follow you, his eyes 100% on your ass the whole way. You hop onto the sofa, tucking your legs underneath you as he joins you at your side. “Here you go,” you chirp as you hand him his coffee. He smiles with a light blush across his cheeks, taking it from you.

“Thank you, honey. I got us donuts too.” He flicks open the box and your stomach growls at the sight. It had been so long since you had had donuts, you would be lying if you said you weren’t excited. “The coffee shop down the street has started selling donuts they make in house. It smells amazing in there and I will definitely need to take you there soon.” He smiles that beautifully charming smile at you as he watches you staring at the donuts, eyes nearly sparkling. “Well go on, no need to wait for me. I’m sure you’re hungry after last night.” Heat rushes to your cheeks and you grin, immediately reaching for an éclair.

You take a sip of your coffee before setting it on the table to focus on the pastry. Marcus grabs his own donut, a simple glazed one, and he reclines back against the arm of the sofa to face you as he eats. He flashes you that charming smile before you take your first bite and a wicked idea floats through your mind. As you bring the éclair to your lips, you notice a little bit of the creamy custard filling has leaked out the tip. Locking eyes with Marcus, you flick your tongue out to gather the little bit of cream, moaning as you taste its sweetness. Marcus swallows thickly, shifting a little on the couch as heat creeps up his neck. Were you really doing this? Did he dig his own grave purchasing those treats? Because you were going to kill him at this rate.

A grin creeps across your lips as you take the éclair into your mouth, closing your eyes as you savor the first bite. A little of the cream falls from the pastry onto your chin as you move it away and you lick your lips to gather it up, watching Marcus once again. He shifts uncomfortably, and you notice the prominent bulge in his jeans. He lets out a little whimper at the sight of you savoring your éclair, a sight that by no means should be this erotic, and when you bring you fingers to your lips to wipe off what filling your tongue had missed only to take them into your mouth to suck them clean, Marcus snaps. He sets his coffee down, reaching over to take the éclair from you, discarding it on the table before pressing his lips to yours in a desperate and hungry kiss. You grin, coloring this mission a success as you moan into his mouth and wrap your arms around his neck, gripping at his soft brown hair.

His hands slip under the hem of his shirt that you’re wearing, resting at your waist as his thumbs rub circles against the skin there, sending a pleasant tingle up your spine. He groans against your lips, his pants uncomfortably tight. “I have no idea how you managed to make that look so fucking hot, but you did, and now I need you so fucking bad, baby.” You chuckle at the desperation in his voice, loving how he gets whenever you tease him.

“Then take me baby, I’m right here.” He growls low in his throat, sitting up just enough to yank off his t-shirt and undo the button and zipper on his jeans, quickly kicking them off. It takes a moment to rid you of his shirt as his shaky fingers fumble with the buttons, but he eventually gets it off, helping to rid you of it as you toss it somewhere in the room. Marcus’ lips are back on yours in a flash, moaning into your mouth as he nibbles at your lips and runs his tongue against yours. You run your hands down his chest, tickling the hair of his light happy trial before dipping into his boxers. He jerks his hips when you grip him, sucking in a sharp breath as he presses his face to the crook of your neck. When you slowly start to pump him, he bucks into your grip and lets out a needy, high pitched whine against your neck. He is putty in your hands and you love it. “Marcus, baby, I need you,” you murmur against the shell of his ear before nibbling at his earlobe and he bucks again before grabbing your wrist, pulling your hand from his boxers.

“Wanna make you feel good,” he pants, kissing down your neck and chest to the swell of your breasts. He kisses over them tenderly, laving at the nipples before dragging his teeth against them which causes you to shudder, digging your nails into his shoulder. His hand dips down, rubbing twice over the fabric of your panties before pushing the fabric aside to gather your arousal on his fingertips. “Fuck, babe, you’re already so fucking wet for me.” His fingers seek out your clit, using your arousal as lube to begin stroking quick circles against the little bundle of nerves. It has you mewling with pleasure as your head falls back, Marcus reattaching his lips to your neck.

“Please, Marcus. Please I want more,” you moan, grinding your pussy against his fingers. He obliges, easing a finger inside you as he lets you fuck yourself on his hand. When you’re squirming and moaning for more again, he eases in a second, gesturing in a “come hither” motion until he finds the beautiful spot inside you that has you seeing stars. “Oh FUCK! Right there baby, right fucking there!” He uses his free hand to lift your head, reconnecting his lips to yours in a desperate kiss as he pleasures you, you grinding yourself down on his hand as he drinks in your wanton moans. When you begin to shake in his arms, he breaks the kiss, staring down at you with hooded eyes.

“Come on baby, that’s it. Cum for me. I’ve got you, let me see you cum on my hand.” You nearly scream as he taps that spot inside you again, thumb swirling against your clit. Marcus’ voice during sex is so deep, it drives you insane when he whispers these lewd things in your ear. “Cum for me, baby.” You toss your head back, letting out a strangled moan of his name as your walls clamp down around his fingers. “Fuck, that’s it,” he purrs, coaxing you through your orgasm as you grind lightly against him. When your back falls back against the couch, he eases out his fingers, bringing them to his lips to suck them clean with a heady moan as your taste fills his mouth. You pant for breath as you watch him, licking your lips. “Always taste so good,” he groans, leaning in to kiss you. It’s your turn to nibble at his lip as he grinds his hips against you and you have had enough of the foreplay.

“Fuck me Marcus,” you murmur into his ear in a voice that absolutely drips of sex and he does not need to be told twice. He quickly rids both himself and you of your underwear before sliding his cock against your folds, coating him in your release. You whine as he watches you writhe on the couch and he smirks. “Please, please!” you beg and he groans, lining himself up before easing into you slowly. “Fuck yeess,” you hiss, your arms winding around his shoulders once again. He doesn’t rush, easing into you slowly until he’s fully seated inside of you, his face falling against your neck once again as he shakes, trying to keep himself in check. “Move Marcus, move,” you urge, rolling your hips up against him and he groans, slipping nearly all the way out before snapping his hips back against your with a sharp smack. You toss your head back with a gasp as Marcus sets up a desperate, frantic pace. Your purposefully erotic éclair eating must have done more to him than you realized, and you’re definitely not complaining about that.

His fingers find their way to your clit once more as he locks his lips with yours, hammering into you as he rubs your clit at a pace to match. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back enough so it slips from between them before he presses his forehead to yours. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock baby. So fucking good. Take me so well.” You mewl with pleasure from the praise, arching up against him as you feel the knot forming in your stomach as your second orgasm rapidly approaches under Marcus administrations. “Gonna cum again for me, baby? Gonna cum on my cock?” You nod frantically, clawing at his back as your eyes screw shut from the overwhelming pleasure. He leans down to nibble at your ear, moaning low in his throat and that is all you need for pleasure to sweep you away for the second time. You toss your head back as you keen, matched with Marcus’ guttural groan as you tighten around him, spasming from your orgasm.

He fucks you through it, praising you for how good you are to him as his hips reach a frantic pace, stuttering against you. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…Fuck, where?” He groans, still slamming into you.

“Inside,” you moan. “Please Marcus, fill me up.” The moan that comes from Marcus at your request is absolutely feral and he grips your hips so tightly you think you might bruise as he slams into you twice more before finding his own release. He tosses his own head back as his orgasm rocks through him, filling you with rope and rope of his cum. You whimper out his name and he drops his head, kissing you oh so gently as he comes down from his own high, heart racing in his chest. You hum against his lips, satisfied as your arms drape lazily around his neck.

“Let me get you cleaned up,” he murmurs against your lips and you nod, dropping your arms so he can get up, easing his softening cock out of you with a quiet hiss before he goes to get a washcloth from the bathroom. You lay there splayed out on the couch, happy and full and really wanting the rest of that éclair when he comes back. He stops for a minute to admire the sight of his cum dripping out of you before sitting to help wipe you clean as gently as possible. He was always so gentle. After he finishes, he sits you up carefully and pulls the blanket off the back of the sofa to wrap around you before handing you your coffee. You press a quick kiss to his cheek as he does, thanking him quietly before reaching for your partially eaten éclair , finishing it in a much more normal manner. Marcus’ eyes never leave you as you finish, and you raise an eyebrow at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face again? It’s an accident this time I promise!” He shakes his head with a chuckle, using his thumb to wipe a bit of chocolate from the corner of your mouth.

“I’m never going to be able to look at an éclair the same way again, you know.” You blink at him, then a playful grin splits your lips as you lean forward to whisper in his ear.

“I was hoping it would make you want me to suck you off. I wanted to see if you tasted as delicious as the éclair did this morning.” He lets out a groan, his head falling back against the couch as he cock twitches.

“Woman, you are going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“Won’t know unless we try,” you quip and he takes your cup from you, setting it down before pulling you into his lap. Thank whatever power may be that it was Sunday and the two of you had nowhere to be.


End file.
